You've been marked
by The Enemy and The Ally
Summary: what happens when the guy you fell for goes out with you, then cheats on you with your best friend and close friend,then marks you and say because of this mark i will be the only man you think of and can't live without.InoXNarXSakuXHina
1. Chapter 1

To make things clear let me tell you I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter one: the house

Ino was walking down the street looking for an apartment. "Man this sucks" Ino said to her friends that were following behind her. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten has been helping Ino look for an apartment. Ino's been looking for an apartment for the longest now. She seen a lot of apartments lately, some was cute but really did she want just a cute house? No Ino wanted the best. But it seems that konoha has been lacking on things that met Ino expectations on the word best lately.

"Well maybe if you wasn't so damn picky…."Tenten said. She didn't even have to finish that sentence everyone knew what was coming next.

"Hmp you're just saying that because you have a nice apartment with your little Neji-kun" Ino said. At this Tenten blushed. It was true Tenten was living with Neji for awhile now. They have gone serious in there relationship. Tenten stated that she loved him and would tell him soon but when the time is right. And still that time wasn't here yet, Tenten is a wuss when it came to Neji. She would melt in a incent with one touch or kiss or anything that came in contact with him, it didn't even have to be a touch she could make eye contact with his eye and she would be in another world.

But what could they say, they couldn't complain everyone wanted love like that. But she knew that she wasn't going to have it soon, main reason is that her and her best friend Sakura and her other friend Hinata was all in love with the same guy. that's right and that guy is no other then Naruto Uzumaki. He became one of konoha finest bachelor. All the girls wanted him and after the announcement about him being the 4th hokage's son he only had following him around asking to be his girlfriend, his booty call, his sex buddy, his baby momma, and his wife. tenten pity them because the guy that they love is being staked never leaving them any time alone

As she was just about to give up and go home for the day, she happen to walk past the ramen stand and see her favorite blonde friend Naruto. Naruto was 18 and looking hot as ever. He changed over the years. He didn't wear the blur of orange anymore but yes of course he still did wear orange though. He still had the same hair style as he always did but he didn't have the blue ribbon head band, he had the black. He had a short sleeve orange jacket that reached below his knees, with black flames at the bottom of his jacket and sleeve with the collar spike up. Underneath his jacket he had a long sleeve black jacket with a green rope tide to his elbow. And some black ninja pant and sandals.

Naruto changed over the past few years. He wasn't loud anymore- "HEY INO OVER HERE" well not all the time. He became a little bit smarter, and he didn't follow Sakura around anymore like a lost puppy. So much for her that is.

naruto looked at all of them and said "So what you lady's up to" did i mention he was a big flert too.

I looked up at him and said "My mom and dad gave me the 17 year old and moving out speech again. And there getting tired of me being there since i've been 17 for the past 6 months. So I'm out here looking for a place to stay. But for some reason I can't find a place."

He looked me up and down then smirked and said "you know if you want my apartment is always open. I wouldn't mind…….your Company". Did I forget to tell you that Naruto became a freak when he came back from that 3 year ago. Yea I know Jiraiya really rubbed off on the kid. But living with Naruto wouldnt be that bad. he moved out of his messy small apartment and into a mind blowing one. like she said she wouldnt mind living in that house, one point for the house. then living with the guy you love, two points for that.

Hinata and Sakura both snap there heads towards her direction and gave me a glare saying you-better-not-accept- that-offer. So she did what that glare told her to do to her disapointment. "Sorry Naruto but I rather try first" she declined. she was about to order but she thought she would rather go home for the night. So she got up and told them that she'll see them around but before she could make it out of the shop Naruto said "My house is always open Ino"

when she got home her dad gave her that speech again, and again, and again. I guess it was a depressed way to make her get out. And guess what she wasnt going to give in so easy

* * *

Naruto was woken up by loud banging on his door. 'What the hell' he thought as he turn over to look at his clock to see that it was two in the morning. He got out of bed mumbling curses under his breath and slammed the door open. "WHAT" He said looking quite irritated at the blonde before him. "Ino it's fucking two in the morning what the hell do you want" he said getting more irritated when she just walked past him dragging some bags in. Ino turned around and looked at him before turning away quickly with a mad blush on her face. Naruto looked down to see that he was only some shorts leaving his chest bare, which was normal for him. "Is there a problem Ino?" he asked with a raised eye brow. "No No not at all" she said as she started walking towards his guess bedroom

"Are you going to aswer my question" he said to her.

she looked at hime and said "im taking you up on that offer"

naruto quirked an eye brow and asked "Ino what offer are you taking about"

"the one from the ramen stand ofcorse silly"

at this naruto couldnt hold back his smirk as he thought of all the things he could do to her in his apartment "oh this is going to be fun". he said as he closed he closed his apartment front door.

* * *

**so guys what did you think second chapter would be up soon**

* * *


	2. something wrong

He closed the door and walked to the guess room that she was in. he sat beside her on the bed and ran a finger from her shoulder to her elbow, sending heat where he touched and chill bumps following after.

"Tell me Ino what you really want." He said in a Muscular voice that had me feeling heat between my legs. After he said that he licked the shell of my ear making me forget all thoughts that I was thinking.

"WH-what are you talking about, I came here to live with you until I can get myself an apartment." She manages to force out. He sighed disappointed. He only gave the girls what they want if they said it. But since that that obvious meant no he got up and went to the door. He wasn't no fool he knew that Ino, Hinata, and Sakura had something for him. He knew that if it came down to picking them it would be Hinata. Every since he found out about her little crush over him, he began to find her very……attractive. And the brushing and big boobs were just giving her mega points. But at this point he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment all he was looking for was a little…fun. All the guys in rookie 11 new this, and some of….. Well most of the girl in konoha knew this as well.

Rookie 11 guys were in the bachelor in konoha as well. Naruto was the first followed after was Kiba, his best friend in konoha. After Sasuke became kage of the sound he grew quiet fond of the funny guy. The rest of the guys followed afterwards. Him and Kiba was the main two taking advantage of the title and sometimes the girls. They wasn't that cruel to take there virginity unless they were very serious about her, but that haven't happen yet. But even if they did it would take a lot of will power to control them, that's why they didn't take virgins.

If him and Kiba like the girl they knew that would want to sleep with them more then one time want them more like a drug, but that haven't happen to Naruto yet. He thought sleeping with the same girl wasn't excited as the first time, he didn't want to hop on her again and give her a good fuck. No he wanted to roll over and go home cause the girl didn't hold any interest to him anymore.

Kiba however marked a couple of the girl as his territory. 3 girls walking around with bite marks over there necks letting guys know that he was very protective over his women.

He looked over his shoulder at Ino and said "make yourself comfortable besides this is your home now Ino" and left in her room to retire for the night.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to an different smell in the house. With his good senses he could smell that Ino was still in the house, the kitchen. He got the out of bed and slowly walked out the door. He never woke up to anyone cooking. It was kind of weird and yet inviting.

"Ino?" he called looking around his house. Course he knew where she was, it was just something he do every morning just to make sure that nobody else was in his house.

"In here" she called. She was in the kitchen just like he smelt her out to be.

She had on a pair of his............ a pair of his boxer, that he wonder how she got. And one of his shirts. He had to say though she looked damn good in them.

"Where did you get thoughs" he asked pointing to his underwear she looked down forgetting that she had on his stuff. "I washed a load of you clothes and these was in them and i thought they were cute" she said smiling

'Cute huh' he thought she sat down breakfast on the table and they ate in silence. He would have started a conversation but it was too weird, nobody ever made him a meal unless he ordered it from a menu.

Something about this made him want to wake up next to her in the morning. But he was a little afraid of that thought at the moment.

"Um.. Thanks Ino" he said when he finished.

She begins the gather the plate from the table and began to wash the dishes "Well no need to thank me" she said and giggles. She was happy that someone enjoy her cooking "I'm your roommate now there would be times that we would do thing for each other and we wont need a thank you". with that she dried her hand and skipped out the kitchen.

* * *

'What was that last night' she thought. She still couldn't get over the fact that Naruto did that to her. Did he know that she like him, maybe love him, was he mocking her of her feeling for him thinking of it as some sick joke. She didn't know but her was making her think.

"INO OVER HERE" She turned in the direction she heard the voice. All she saw was a huge forehead and pink hair and she knew who it was off top.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata and Tenten" she said to them just noticing her other friends when she walked up to her. She giggled to herself thinking of how she noticed her pink hair friend. she seen the excitement in there eyes and stopped. "Guys what's going on?" she asked.

Sakura stepped up to her looking very excited indeed "We found you the best apartment and I mean the best" she said

I put on the fake smile then said "yyaahh" she knew something was wrong because instead of the high pitch scream 'yah' it was the board down cast 'yah'

"Alright pig spit it out what's going on" Sakura said. Sakura only used that nickname on me when she was mad at me. She let out a sigh I knew that they was going to get mad. "I'm living with Naruto right now and I just don't want to move out yet"

To say that Sakura was just mad was an understatement.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO ATCEPT HIS OFFER" she yelled at me

"What could I do Sakura, my dad was nagging again" Ino said. Sakura was about to say something before Hinata stepped in and interrupted.

"You could ha-have waited till we found you an apartment" she said. That was true she could have waited, but it was Naruto.

"I'm sorry you guys but I can't move out now" Sakura stumped her feet and said "We are not done here" before she stormed off. tenten looked at me with pity in her eyes.

* * *

After Ino got out the shower she put on a white gown and let her hair fall freely down her. back she waited for Naruto to get home. She was thinking and decided that she needed to tell him something or more like confess. She heard keys in the door and got up from the sofa.

Naruto walked in and put his keys in the bowl next to the door. He took off his short sleeves jacket and walked into the living room, not bothering to close the door. When he walked into the living room Ino was just standing there

"What's wrong" he asked

She walked up to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. Naruto stiffen at the contact of her hands on his cheeks but relaxed when she began to rub them. She stood on her toes while he leaned in for the kiss meeting her half way. When there lips met they felt sparks go through out there body. Ino rapped her arms around his neck. This was Naruto first time taking it slow and he kind of like the feeling it was giving him. He rapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and the other deep into her blonde hair wanting to deepen the kiss and taste her more. He begins to rub his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. But it seems she.....rejected him. He growled and begins to nibble on her lip demanding entrance this time but still she rejected him. It was almost as if she was

.....teasing him

Naruto wanted to taste her, he needed to taste her. He was getting really frustrated about this situation. He needed to taste her and he needed it now. He moved his hand from her waste to her ass and gave it a heavy squeeze. this only made her gasp a little but not enough to stick his her tongue in. before she could close her mouth he bit her bottom lip which only made her gasp again. Naruto pushed his tongue in her mouth exploring it like no other. Her tongue met his making her moan into his mouth. Ino knees failed her making her fall into his chest but Naruto didn't mind he just pulled her if ever closer and hale her up from the waist.

Exploring Ino's mouth was mind blowing. He didn't mind kissing her all night but to his disappointment she pulled away asking for air. He was going to attack her neck but he felt the need to see her face again. Ino fluttered her eyes open moving her hands from his neck to his chest. "Wow" she whispered to herself but obviously Naruto heard her. "We need to talk" Ino whispered to him but at this point Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking. He leaned down wanting to capture her lips again when suddenly

The opens even wider revealing a pink hair and navy hair girl

"Woo Naruto you was suppose to help us with our bags down stair." Sakura says dragging in a bag full of clothes.

At that Ino separated from Naruto so her friend's wouldn't see them together. "What's going on" Ino asked

"Naruto didn't tell you? Me and Hinata are moving in" Sakura said excited. She looked to Naruto but he looked a bit distracted at the moment.

'Did I want to kiss her' that question was in his mind now. He was a bit confused. He never wanted to kiss anyone. The only time he did was when he was trying to shut them up or have a little passion when he was fucking them. This was a bit confusing to him, he just needed to think and he needed a drink. He starting walk towards for the door "Naruto where you going?" Ino asked him. After what just happen she didn't expect him to leave.

He didn't turn around, he didn't have to. "I'm going the bar. I'll be back, make yourselves comfortable, Hinata you can have my room I'll sleep on the couch" before he walked out and closed the door he heard Ino sadly whisper to herself _"did I do something wrong_?"


	3. bottle of sake

"Bottle of sake" Naruto said to the bartender. He nodded and went to get his drink

Naruto had a lot to think about and the first was starting off 'what the fuck just happen back there'. He never wanted to kiss any other girl not even when he had sex with them. It was only two times he wanted to kiss the girl one being to shut her up when they were having sex and two being to at least try to get some passion in there, which never work, well on his account at least.

Millions of questions were going around in his head 'is she playing with me? Is she trying to get with me so that she could be known of the girl who finally had Uzumaki the bachelor of the village, or was it drowned himself in some sake that it would start to make since around here. He poured himself a cup of sake and dranked it. Just when he was fan to pour another a girl walked up and tapped him on the shoulder 'right on time' he thought.

The lady put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and she did. But not because he wanted to see him but because her scent smelled like he smelt it before.

He looked at her she had on some black booty shorts with a dark blue skirt with slits on the sides. Her shirt well I couldn't really call it a shirt more like a bra with fish nets over it. But her face was something like I knew her from somewhere.

"May I take a seat handsome" she said with a sly smile

He grinned his fox grin that made all the ladys get warm between there legs and nodded his head to the seat next to me. She smiled and moved her hand from his shoulder to his thigh. "So handsome let's make this quick how about I take you to my hotel room and have hot wild sex". She said. He was a little surprised by how striaght forward she was.

"Do I know you" he asked as he was waving the bartender over for another cup so he could pour the young lady a cup of sake

"You don't remember? Well I'm hurt". She said in a playful tone. "It's me Suki the women from the village hidden in the water fall" she said.

"Aw" I say and waving the bartender off telling him to forget the cup. I see her from the corner of my eye and she looks totally piss and I don't really give a damn. I remember her I called her loose canon because when we had sex she was really loose like a whore loose. She started to make me think that she was, and am sure that she took some money from me that night too, son of a bitch. Yea she was a whore.

"So you coming to the hotel?" she asked hopeful but I already made up my mind

"Naw I'm cool" this must have pissed her off even more because she stomp out of the bar.

"Wow out of all people, who knew you would turn down a good fuck" a man says walking up to him

"Well Kiba no one wants to fuck a whore" I say to him.

"Hear, hear" Kiba says drinking his cup of sake.

"Besides" I said "I had already been between those legs" I added with disguise "and let me tell you loose and cute"

Kiba spit out his drink at that comment and busted out laughing holding stomach.

"I have something to tell you"Naruto said a little nervous

"Okay spit it" KIba said recovering from Naruto out brust.

"Ino kiss me" I said. kiba looked like it was nothing new until he said "and i kissed her back".

"you're shiting me right? you wanting to kiss a girl? thank kimi-sama that you are'nt gay".

Naruto was getting piss "Kiba this is serious I never wanted to kiss a girl. why did i want to kiss her anyway?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and said " maybe because you was in love without noticing it yet."

"but we only been living together for two day now. you cant fall in love in two days...... Can you?" Naruto said.

"I doubt it but who knows. Maybe that kiss woke up some feelings you had for her. which I doubt too because she a real bitch"

"That's not fair i was saving myself for hinata when she confess to me" naruto said getting irrated of this new feeling.

Kiba looked at Naruto like he was stupid but yet amused "what do you mean you saving yourself for hinata Naruot? you had sex already you lost you virginity when you was 15. Naruto you're one of the man whore's of Konoha"

" not that dumb ass im talking about _my love_" Naruto said

"Well naruto sorry to break the news but-"kiba was cut off by a nice looking blonde

"Umm..."she said rather nervous

"yes" Kiba said, he knew he couldn't have her because of his three girlfriends telling him that if he so much as look at another women in a way that would get him hard(which is not hard because Kiba is a very horney and sex craved man) think of a women in a sexual way, talk to her in a sexual way that he would be sporting a Couple of brews and deffenely a black eye and not only that but they would leave him. even though he was doing a couple of thoughs things right now he still couldn't help but think of her that way and besides the girls wouldnt know... right? At that thought he quickly turned his head and forced himself to think of something that would get him out of his sexual thought and at that moment he thought of his dog.....never in a million years would he think of anything sexual about him that was just.....nasty.

"well I was just wondering if Naruto would like to have a few drinks and take a walk with me?" she asked in a nervous voice. they could see that she was holding her breath for his answer.

"yea sure. Kiba I'LL see you later." kiba nodded and watched as the blonds walked off. And naruto was only thinking that maybe this was a way to get the stress off his back.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Naruto kick the door closed as she began to kiss down his neck. he grabbed her waist and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto was wasted he knew that and she was wasted too. blame it on the bottle of sake was all that was going through his head at the moment, not the beautiful women. she lean over to kiss him, but he quickly moved over to her neck avoiding the lips

"bed room" he said through a musky low voice. to tell you the truth she was actually turning him on right now.

he begin to walk there letting his hands rome to her waste to hip to ass to thighs back up to ass. a few feels here and there. he walked to her room again closing the door with his feet. he put her on the bed and begin to take off her shirt revealing a nice black lacy bra.

"I've been thinking"the blond said.

At them words Naruto was lost. Its not good when a women think.

but then she began........again

"maybe we could not have a one night stand you know? maybe mmmmm" he cut her off by unclasping her bra and sucking on her breast. she let at a low thoatly music to his ears. but it seem she was really determine to say what she had to say.

"maybe we could have a relati-" she was cut off yet again but by naruto shuting her up with a demanding kiss. flashes of Ino started to go through his mind, he felt kinda...guilty. Something was seriously wrong and it wasn't the girl.

well it kinda was. She's no Ino

all he needed right now is so sex. To be stress free for a while.

All this time he didnt know that he had gotten her naked, then he looked down, he was naked himself. And with quick movement he was entering her.


	4. the sweetest flower

Sorry my computer cashed so I wasn't able to write the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto

Gossip

Naruto

Every since that day Naruto and Ino kissed they haven't talked about it, it was an ignored subject. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want to talk about it because he walked out on her, or if it was because they were never alone anymore.

In the house there were a lot of flirting going around and he didn't know if he should like it or not. He seen the hate in their eyes when one of them touch him while the others was on the side line starring like they were going to kill her or maybe him. It was confusing at time but he grew to like it. Like how he could come home with someone waiting for him, always having a cooked meal, and how the way he felt needed. He loves it and he also grew a real liking to all the girls.

~NaruSaku~

Sakura was at the hospital. She been doing shifts all day and she was tired. Pretty soon Naruto would be here to pick her up. A small sweet smile creped on her face. Just thinking about him makes her happy and then slowly she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. "Okay two more patient then I'm gone" she whispered to herself. Her first patient was a girl name Aiko. She was eighteen years old. She has been in the hospital for four months. Right now she had two visitor so she would make this quick. She walked in and they were huddle together a sign that they was gossiping

"Excuse me but I'm here to change your IV bags" she said checking off things on her clip board as she went. The girl just nodded and kept talking to her friends which gave her the okay.

"So guess who I did it with the other day" one girl screeched

"Who"

"Yeah who was it. And give me detail I haven't had sex since I was out of this place."

"That number one bachelor Naruto" Sakura nearly dropped the IV bags at hearing this.

"No way. Is he cute like every one saying he is?"

"No he's better looking"

"So…how was he"

"It was the best sex I've ever had. I think I had like five organism in one hour"

"How long were you guys at it?"

"Like for five hours I think"

"Shut up"

"I know"

"So are you guys meeting again" the girl from the hospital asked her friend.

"I don't know after we did it he just got up and left but if I see him again I'll ask him." Sakura left out the room before she could hear anything else. She just wanted to do this last patient and get the hell out of the hospital. She walked into room 239. Male patient.

"Woo-wee look like I got lucky today. Tell me how bout after I get out of here you and me go on a date." he looked her up and down and his eyes lingered on her boobs which were at full display. She was wearing this dress for Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm taken" she pull on her doctors jacket, trying to cover her boobs a little bit more. She knew she wasn't taken but the thought made her feel good and plus she wanted to be available when Naruto asked her out. Just then Naruto walked through the door, knocking a little too late. "You ready to go?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Everything that she heard them girls saying disappearing from her mind. "Yeah just a second I just have to change his IV bags then we'll be on our way."

Naruto walked out the door "I'll be out here" she nodded her head letting him know that she heard him.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" the patient yelled.

She walked over to him and started changing his IV bags "What?"

"Him. His always taking the hot girls" he yelled. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle.

"There still some 'hot' girls out there if you ask me"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "you and me. Just once. Come on baby it won't hurt anyone"

Sakura slowly unwrapped herself from him "It'll hurt my boyfriend" she said

He laughed at her like it was some kind of joke "come on. It's not like he never cheated on you and you know it"

"What you mean by that" she sneered

"The guy always got his hands down some girl pants. On my way here he was all over someone"

Sakura couldn't think, she couldn't comprehend. Even though that's not her boyfriend she still had mad feelings for him. But despite herself she didn't believe him. Even though she knew that he was out with some whore every night, in their room doing the do. She just still didn't believe him or she just didn't want to. She manage to push him away, and rather then walk out the door, she ran.

When she ran out the door. Naruto wasn't there. She walked to the doctors' locker room and there he was talking to some chick. 'Okay so what he has female friends, no big deal?' She thought. She roughly pulled off her jacket and slammed it into her locker. She wanted to hurry, give them no time to really chit chat.

When she walked out the girl was gone. "You ready" he asked. His eyes were still traveling her body. She had on a nurse outfit, white blouse, and white skirt. But the thing about it was the shirt was unbuttoning to like the middle. And the skirt was mini.

With Naruto, he just couldn't stop looking at her, she had his full attention. She had on some white high heels and her legs were at full display, completely shaved and lotioned up looking soft as ever. Her blouse was opened showing her breast which looked very inviting.

"You ready to go" Sakura asked. She watched him look at her and she kind of felt in control, people always say a women can control any man with her body. She will try that out today, and just maybe it would work.

Sakura cut him from his musing, imagination, and his starring. "Um... Yeah sure" they walked in salience for a long time. Not speaking. And on Sakura side every once in a while sneaking glance at him. Naruto walked with his head to the sky, hands behind his head, and whistling a sweet tone that she didn't know. At that moment Naruto turned his head and grinned at her.

"Um… Naruto our house is this way." He didn't listen he kept walking.

"I want to hang out for awhile if that's okay with you."

"Sure" she said. 'This is my moment' she thought. They began walking again and just than Sakura gave a silent groan something that Naruto heard. He looked at her concerned written all over his face.

"Something wrong" he asked.

She looked at him like everything was all good. When truly it wasn't. Her back was killing her and so were her feet. But the thing was she wanted her alone time with him, and she was going to get it. "I'm fine thanks for asking" she said. But just then she gave another low groan. Naruto stop walking and looked at her. "Seriously I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine to me" he said "you're tired aren't you I could take you home sakura, it's no big deal"

"No I'm okay I just don't want to go home now is all"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before giving a low chuckle. She knew that Naruto knew why she really wasn't going home. It was so obvious that a stupid person could tell. Naruto bent down low enough for her to get on his back. "Come on" he said "I'll carry you". The offer was generous but she didn't want to take it. Didn't want to feel like a burden. But just like Naruto he didn't take no for an answer. He backed up into her, grabbed her legs, and lifted her up on his back forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

They walked in salience again. His smell lingered in the air pulling her towards him. Without thinking she buried her face into his neck and gave a long, low sign. Naruto stopped at the bridge, slipped off his shoes, sat down and put his feet in the river under the bridge. He pulled her legs up making her press the front of her body against his back. Slipping off her shoes he put one of her foot into the water and kept the other one in his lap, rubbing it every once in a while. He leaned back into her letting his head rest on her chest. Pulling her hand up into his hair she combed her fingered through it. Hearing him give a satisfied low groan she gave herself a pat on the back for satisfaction.

"What do you think of the Sakura tree?" she asked him looking across the bridge at it.

Naruto closed both his eyes. "I don't know I haven't thought about it"

"People say it's the weakest tree that ever lives because it only depends on its beauty to survive. Well that's what they said in the beginning of course." She whispered "when I was little most people described me as a sakura tree. Beautiful but then again the weakest genin. I started to believe in it to, that I was a sakura tree. But as time go by things change and so do people. The truck of the tree grew thicker, taller, and there grew more petals. I became a well known jonin and a respected medic-nin. And still people still said I reminded them of the sakura tree but the meaning was different then." She slowly smiled. She pulls her hand from Naruto hair and slid them down to his chest. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. Then she rested her chin on his shoulder and buried her face into the side of his face.

"Everyone could see then that it took one man days to cut the tree down, and two men hours. But it never took a second or a minute to cut the tree down or destroy it. It was always there left to be finish off. But then they said the petals are the weakest part of the tree because it's the heart of it. The petals could easy break or rip. My mom always told me that the body is stronger than the heart. I've never knew till now what she meant by it" She whispered.

Naruto pulled at her thighs trying to pull her closer to him but no matter how many times he tries it, it just wasn't close enough.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" he whispered

"When you go out what you are doing" she asked. She held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Stuff" he said after a while

"What kind of stuff?" she asked

Naruto pull away from her looked her squarely into the face. "Sakura don't do this to yourself" he whispered to her. Giving away that he knows how she actually feels for him which made her feel even more nervous. She childishly pulled on his shirt "I just want to know…" she trailed off.

"I be out with girls"

"Oh...With girls" she repeated. She felt like a fool, why did she ask him that when she already knew the answer. She turned away from him; tears threaten to come from her eyes.

"Sakura don't" he whispered. He moved forward wanting to spare her the pain. At the hearing of her name being called she turned around and just at that moment their lips touch. They both felt the electric shock that went through them that instant. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do. But the two of them knew one thing, they couldn't ignore it. They both leaned forward and captured each other lips. Again they felt it and it felt pleasurable. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pulling her under him. At first the kiss was little until he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The heat was intense, the kiss became more urgent, more demanding.

Sakura was becoming more and more dizzy with every second. So much that she wasn't aware with the things that was going on around her. She pulled back for air while Naruto attack her neck with soft kisses and bites. She noticed that now she was on top cradling his waist between her legs. Also her shirt was off and so was his, the only top she had on was her bra and by the way she was feeling she wasn't going to have that on for long either but then she thought about them. "Naruto" she moaned "Naruto stop"

He looked up at her confusion and desire in his eyes. "Yeah" he said in a husky voice. She pushed him away and covered herself feeling insecure all of sudden. She grabbed her shirt and franticly begin putting it on "Did I do something wrong" Naruto watched her put on her clothes not once sparing him a glace.

"It's nothing…. I just don't want to be one of them." She whispered.

It took Naruto a while to understand what she was talking about and then he knew. She was talking about the girls he sleeps with then throws to the side. He sighed "Sakura you can't be one of them even if I tried. You're a childhood friend and still a close one. I can't hurt you like that even if I wanted to, I just couldn't. Besides I don't have feeling for them girls, I have feelings for you." Despite herself she gave a smile at knowing this information. He reached out, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck and sighed.

Sakura looked at the sky it was getting dark. "It's about that time to go home" she whispered. Naruto groaned and pulled her closer. She giggle "come on Naruto" she pulled herself up and helped him up to. She watched as he put on his shirt, he looked at her and grinned "you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

She laughed in his face "I think you got it backwards". He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss that was still making her dizzy. "Oh can you do me a favor" she said. He nodded his head. "Can you not tell Ino and Hinata about us, not yet anyway? Just until I'm ready"

Naruto smirked. Just what he needed because truth be told, true he didn't plan to hurt Sakura. He planned on her not finding out about Ino and sweet Hinata because he craves them and he was going to get them.

He grinned at her "I was thinking about the same thing" and they walked off arms wrapped around eachother.


End file.
